Get Out My Way
Get Out My Way is a pop duet sung by Sally and Missy. It is Sally and Missy's first ever duet together. It appeared in Season 1 of Chloe, Natalie, Missy, & Sally in the episode, One Hundred Candy Balls. Missy and Sally perform it at Paradise to two annoying boys in order to discourage the boys from flirting with them. It was written by Sally Pico, Missy Pico and Clara. The song had a few words replaced with phrases such as "Hey", but what the lyrics were implying were relatively different and more mature than other SweetieGirl songs. Lyrics La, la, la... Sally: Why I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see ‘em coming, from the left or from the right Missy:'''I don’t want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite But it always seems to bite me in the -- '''Sally: Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot Missy: You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not Sally: You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth Both: '''And that is when it started going south Oh! '''Both: '''Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my— Hey! Get out my way, get out my way Don't you dare buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Get out my way, get out my way La, la, la... Get out my way, get out my way La, La, La…. '''Sally: I guess you still don’t get it, so let’s take it from the top Missy: You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop" Sally: And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped Both: '''You’d be here and I’d be on a yacht '''Both: Oh! Both: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my— Hey! Get out my way, get out my way Don't you dare buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Get out my way, get out my way La, la, la... Get out my way, get out my way La, La, La…. Sally: What about “no” don’t you get? Missy: So go and tell your friends Both: I’m not really interested Sally: It’s about time that you’re leavin’ Missy: I’m gonna count to three and Both: Open my eyes and you'll be gone Missy: One Sally: Get your hands off my— Missy: Two. Sally: Or I'll punch you in the- Missy: Three. Sally: Stop you're staring at my— Both: Hey! Get out my way, get out my way I am not your missing link Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Get out my way, get out my way Get out my way, get out my way Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I’ll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my— Hey! Get out my way, get out my way La, La, La…. Get out my way, get out my way La, La, La…. Trivia *This song is a parody of the song "Take A Hint" from Victorious. *The karaoke number for the song at Paradise is G-210. *This is the first duet for Sally & Missy. *This song has the same lyrics from "Take A Hint", but Take A Hint has been replaced with Get Out My Way. Category:Songs